A Thousand Years
by Nickishea
Summary: When the gang heads to anubis university evil arises once again. a woman that wants to rule the world and live forever has taken over the university trying to kidnap sibuna members one by one. Eddie goes out to fight against her alone and his insisting that no one else follows. Can peddie ever survive being separated for so long or even survive being killed.
1. On our way

**1\. On Our Way**

Eddies pov

We were all in the limousine heading to Anubis University. Nina and Amber were back and luckily alfie and willow broke up over the summer so it wasnt weird when alfie got back together with amber. We were all in the car and Patricia was in my arms Joy was in Jeromes alfie and amber were kissing and Nina was on Fabians lap and they were kissing i guess it makes sense since they havent seen each other in a while i looked over at Patricia

"Would you like to join them." I said joking and laughing.

I guess she didnt pick that up because she suddenly started kissing me. Mara and KT were laughing and Willow was making sock puppets. We all looked at her and laughed. I put my arm around Patricia pulling her closer to me and letting her head lay on my shoulder. She smiled and kissed me again. We were all so happy, except for some reason I still felt like something was wrong probably because we're going to another anubis related place and there will be a lot of mysteries but it'll probably be fine.

"Oh ya i forgot to tell you my dad made sure that we all had the same roommates as last time and are in the same dorm all close to each other im pretty sure we're in a straight line of rooms that are all ours. And for some reason he put my at one end and Patricia on the other, nothing suspicious about that." I said laughing at my Dad's worries everybody else started laughing too.

"I have to have a talk with me dad that im not a 10 year old with a girlfriend." I said.

"Then act like it." Jerome said.

"Says you." i said.

"Hey you know i think it's the fact that you arent 10 that scares him about you having your girlfriend right next door." Fabian said.

"You bad people." Joy said enjoying this way too much in my opinion. Everyone was already laughing but then Willow made her sock puppets kiss and we all laughed again in a more slightly uncomfortable way.

Maybe this won't be such a bad year. I thought.


	2. Anubis University

**Disclaimer: I don't own hoa! WAHHHH! so sad!**

* * *

**2\. Anubis University**

Patricias pov

"EEEEEK! We're here!" Amber screeched.

"…Thanks Ambs for that earsplitting sound."I said as she looked down and slightly smiled.

We walked around campus with the guy giving us the tour and that rest of the gang. There were other kids with us but they aren't important… except for that guys he's kinda cute. I thought not realizing I was staring Eddie smacked my arm to get my attention and glared at the guy even though he didn't even notice the two of us weirdos. When the tour was over we all headed to our rooms and got ready for our sleepover, that's right we were having a sleepover because it was our first day here, and yes the boys were coming, too. We were all in Nina and Ambers room and we were all in our PJ's watching Glee episodes the boys weren't too happy about that.

**In case your wondering the room set ups: (Even though I already said same rooms…kinda) **

**Room 1 at the end of the hall – Eddie and Fabian**

**Room 2 – Alfie and Jerome**

**Room 3- Nina and Amber**

**Room 4 – Mara and Willow**

**Room 5 – Joy and Patricia**

**Room 6 – KT and Lindsey (This girl she met over summer knows about sibuna is now in it and all that crap)**

Fabians pov

"Can we change it please… please!" I said to Nina giving her puppy dog eyes while twirling her hair.

"As much as I like that… NO! They're about to sing the next song." She responded back.

"Well…"

All of sudden all the girls stood up and started singing and dancing like the people on Glee, it was Toxic by Britney Spears a very sexy song.

"Well im suddenly enjoying this." Eddie said while staring at Patricia the other boys were doing the same with their respective girlfriends.

"I have to admit this is nice." I said staring up at Nina.

Eddie smirked as he started making out with Patricia.

"We love you guys but… GET A ROOM." Amber screamed. We all laughed and nodded in disgust.

The two of them shrugged and Eddie sat back down watching them all dance.

Sorry this is kinda boring now but I've got to sort of get into all the new characters and stuff like you still haven't met Lindsey because she wasn't at the sleepover she was actually with her boyfriend Daniel just fyi I promise you'll meet her next chapter.


	3. Mancakes & Starbucks

**3\. Mancakes &amp; Starbuncks**

Kt's pov

"Am i late!" Kt said as she popped her head through the door and walked in with all her stuff.

"Hey!" We all greeted.

She laid out her sleeping bag and we all started to talk. So we just watched a lot of Glee so what should we watch now.

"EEEEEEEKKK! Pretty Little Liars!" Amber screeched.

The rest of us girls broke out into screams and nodded and so did Alfie and all the boys just looked at him confused.

"Ok whatever the girls want." Fabian said as he turned on the first episode groaning like the other boys while the girls just screeched.

A while later...

'I adore those girls they're so brave!" Jerome said.

"And hot!" Eddie said earning a glare from Patricia i just laughed.

We decided to watch the second season but then fell asleep one by one except for Jerome and Eddie who stayed up all night watching PLL until they got to the first few episodes of season 3 but by then it was morning.

a"I can't believe Tobys A! And Maya! Maya's dead! And that ghost train! SO Scary!" Eddie said as i woke up to him Patricia Jerome and Joy. I laughed at how "manly" these guys could be when they weren't even trying.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone about how you two watch this." I said.

Everyone woke up in the next 20 minutes one by one. We watched a few more episodes of Pretty Little Liars and headed out to the breakfast place on campus called mancakes (pancakes for 'men').

* * *

Patricias pov

I watched as my boyfriend started at the building in front of us.

"I'm home!" He cried out drawing attention to himself.

"Yeah... ok i officially dont know you." I said as we all walked away from the now teary eyed Eddie.

I walked inside and sat in a hug round booth that should fit us all. Everyone followed except for Eddie and we later realized Jerome and Alfie were out there, too. All these teary eyed freaks are gonna give me a headache, and im dating one of them. They came inside and we had all already ordered and got our food they each got the 'macho man mancakes' the stack with ten everything pancakes. Everything pancakes are the most disgusting thing I've ever seen they have every fruit you put in pancakes all the types of chocolate chips and covered in different types of syrups and creams, its like tequila in the breakfast world. Well at least that's what Eddie said.

Eddies pov

"I ate my macho man pancakes!" I said blasting best day of my life and then started singing along to this happy moment. Everyone was staring at me except for Jerome and Alfie who were eating the same thing as me and shoving the wondrous in their mouths like animals. We all payed and left with everyone still staring at us like we were aliens.

"STARBUCKS!" Mara screamed as we all ran inside to get coffee before school started in 10 minutes, we normally always forget.

"WAIT 10 MINUTES!" I thought looking at my phone. I quickly payed for everyone coffee so we could leave and we all ran out one by one they all realized what time it was.

Ninas pov

We ran into class being 10 minutes late already. Our teacher Mr. jackson gave us an odd look as we all bursted through the door. Then there was an awkward silence and Eddie slurped the last off his coffee making the crackling sound and I couldnt help but laugh and everyone else chuckled a little too. We got detention and all sat down while Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie got a stomach ache and we all laughed at their predictable discomfort.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know… PLL episodes are an hour long its impossible for them to watch that much in one night but you know what this isn't real so three seasons is what they will make it too!**


	4. our new friend?

**This chapter doesnt have any dialogue until the very end it's still fro peoples point of views but now you dont really hear people talk at all. **

**disclaimer- still don't own HOA or it's beautiful characters :(**

* * *

**4\. Our New Friend**

Jeromes pov

We ended up being 10 minutes late for class after our wonderful trip to Mancakes and Starbucks. We all ended up getting detention, which really sucked at first but then the teacher got a paper cut and passed out at the sight of her blood. HA! WOOS! Anyway Patricia and Eddie started drawing a unibrow mustache and beard on her with a course their classic P &amp; E label on her forehead. After that we all took turns taking selfies with her. It ended up just becoming really fun after that. After a little bit she began to stir and we all darted out of the room while Patricia spit on her hand and managed to get off some of the drawings on her face and the spilled ink on her desk to make it look like she had the ink on her face cause she passed out on it. And here i thought i was the clever one. I didn't even think of that. Anyway we ran out of the room as Eddie ripped of the glass on the clock and handed it to Patricia. Then he took the hour hand and changed it from the 4 to the 5 to make it look like an hour had gone by and detention was over. Patricia handed Eddie the glass and he put it back on as we all grabbed our stuff and exited the room only to hear Mrs. Carter wake up. We started to run faster once we realized she was leaving her room and would see us if we didn't get out in time. DAMNNNNNNNNNN! They're good!

Nina's pov

It's been an hour since that craziness at detention. I'm starting to be even more thankful that Eddie and Patricia are on our side cause if they weren't I wouldn't know how to beat them. I mean really their mother freaking evil geniuses! Right now me and amber are watching Greece in our room. I don't know what everyone else is doing but if i were to guess i'd say Fabian is studying, Jerome and Alfie are playing cards probably poker with Alfie's stuffed animals, don't even get me started on that, like wooooooow. Joy and Mara are studying with KT and Willow who are trying to keep up. And of course Patricia and Eddie are making out and laughing over how the totally ruled at detention. All of sudden there was a knock on our door. Amber got up and opened the door. Their stood a tall strawberry blonde girl with freckles and shinning greenish blueish eyes. I honestly didn't know which color they were but they were gorgeous as hell. Her bright hair faded from it strawberry blonde color into just blonde at the very end at it pin straight she didn't have any bangs though. She was thin and really fashionable, I could already see Ambers excitement as she examined her clothes.

"Hi!" She said.

"My name is Leah I'm living across the hall from you, I was just wondering if i could borrow some sugar. I'm making a second batch of brownies would you like to try some!" She said smiling and holding out what must have been her first tray. I like her.

* * *

**Read my other stories, especailly A Sibuna Next Generation Story! I recommend that one its amazballs! ;)**


	5. Getting to know Leah

Ambers pov

"Ummm... sure i'll go get it." Nina said as she walked into our kitchen.

"Oooh i love Greece that's like one of my favorite movies ever!" She said in excitement.

"I know right!" I replied. "It's just so hard... i have to ask. Where did you get those clothes? Their absolutely gorgeous!" I asked.

"Oh thank you, i got them from Sax Fifth Avenue." She said.

I almost fainted at the words.

"OMG I LOVE SAX!" I yelled.

"I get everything there. I can tell I've seen those clothes in the store, I even think i have that top." Leah said as Nina came back with the sugar.

'Really? This is one of my favorite tops, OMG! Do you want to watch with us?" I asked.

"Sure i guess i'll just forget about the brownies I already have a batch fresh out of the oven though, Ill go get them." She said as Nina went to go put the sugar back.

Later we changed into our pajama's and ended up falling asleep after playing a serious game of truth or dare till 1:00 in the morning. We had so much fun watching the movie, eating brownies, and playing games. I really think im gonna like this girl!

I woke up tired as ever realizing i had missed my first class. I shook Nina awake and she starting rubbing her eyes and sat up.

"Hey Nines i think i just skipped class for the first time... YAY I'm bad! I said as she laughed and looked at the clock.

"Yeah i guess i did, too... I guess Leah didn't want to wake us cause she's gone." Nina said.

'Ya guess she went to class."

We got changed and watched some tv while eating chocolate chip muffins until it was time for our next class.

We walked into Mrs. Jameson's math class and was greeted by the rest of the group.

"Hey where were you guys in Science?" Fabian asked.

"We slept through it." I said.

"We met this really nice girl across the hall named Leah she was hanging out with us till we passed out at like 1 in the morning, when we woke up she was gone i assume she went to class." Nina said.

"Oh, Leah Frasier? She's in all of our classes, Joy and I met her the other day." Patricia said.

"Yeah, she's right there." Joy said pointing to the strawberry blonde in the back of the room.

"We were about to go talk to her but then Jacob Crow sat down next to her." I pulled Fabian back from going to talk to her.

"Fabes never interrupt a girl in a conversation with Jacob Crow, He's just too hot." I said.

"Whatever." He replied rolling his eyes.

Fabians pov

"I went to go talk to leah after she was done talking to… _Jacob Crow. S_he seemed really nice. We all were talking to her and got to know her better at the bar later. Thats right we have a bar on campus it's called Puzzles. Why is it called puzzles... cause thats the puzzle. We kind of ended up welcoming her to the group. She really fit in well with us. I was even more happy with her when we saw her in our Egyptian History class the next day. After seeing her there, I just knew she was gonna fit in with us. She was so cool, she had so many different talents and interests each so unique from the others that she ended up having something in common with all of us. For me it was her interest in Egypt, for Amber it was fashion, for Nina and Kt it was that she was American and in love with all these movie stars and movies and stuff in America i knew nothing about, for Eddie it was not only the whole american thing but her love for sick puppies which she also had in common with Patricia, for Mara it was writing, for Joy it was writing and that she knew sign language something Joy had a strong interest in, for Jerome and Alfie it was her talent for pranking, and for Willow it was her interest in world peace and all the other hippie stuff Willow's interested in. She was amazing! Not only that, but Amber has been running around trying to find the perfect guy for Leah, and when Amber starts matchmaking for you, you know your in. I could see her fitting in to the group just fine.

**New member of the group? What do you guys think of Leah?**

**Please review!**

**Did anyone get my reference to How I Met Your Mother... Puzzles lol :)**


	6. The secret code

**Disclaimer- i do not own hoa or its characters or Barney and Ted's idea for making a bar called puzzles from how How I Met Your Mother**

* * *

**6\. The Secret Code**

Patricia's pov

We were hanging out at Puzzles and getting to know Leah better. She's so cool! I've never met someone who could have something in common with everyone in the group. We're all so different from each other it's kinda weird how we're all friends. If it wasn't for anubis house i would hate all these people. Well except Eddie of course, he's just like me. Anyway, i still can't figure out how she likes all these things, it's like she has a bunch of different personalities. MAYBE SHE'S BIPOLAR!… I doubt it... then again? Ok, no she's not bipolar… as far as we know!

"Hey Tricia what you thinking about." Jerome said rushing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, just that having a gay best friend would complete my life." I said.

I might have come up with that on the spot, but it couldn't be more true. All of a sudden every girl at the table exploded into happiness.

"OMG GBF'S ARE LIFE!' Nina said.

"They have a name?!" Jerome said.

"They legit just gave gay best friends their own acronym… what the fuck!?" Eddie said.

"I can talk to a boy, about boys!" Amber said.

"He'll probably be just as bad as sports as i am!" Leah said causing Willow to nod.

"YESS WE NEED A GAY BEST FRIEND GUYS!' KT said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so would someone like to explain to me what just happened?" Eddie said.

"Gay people just happened Eddie, Gay people just happened." I said to Eddie as he gave me a weird look… oh well. His loss!

* * *

Alfie's pov

After all the gay talk at puzzles we went back to our dorms and watched Dirty Dancing. Another classic recommended by the girls. You just can't win with those girls! Anyway when the movie was over we were all talking about how Patricia had started learning sign language a ago and was now really good at it, along with Eddie who she started teaching. And of course Joy was more than interested to learn because she thought it was the coolest thing ever to speak through movements. They swore to never teach anyone else how to sign because they finally had a language they could speak together without people knowing what they were saying. It's such a smart idea on their part. I wish me and Amber had a language we could communicate in. Actually i think all of sibuna should know sign language it's a great way to communicate with each other secretly without our enemies knowing we're talking to each other, cause we're not making any sounds. OH MY GOD! I just had a good idea. I pulled out my phone and texted Eddie about it. I saw the three dots on my phone screen.

**(Bold= texts)**

**Eddie- I just asked Patricia about it and she said she'd be wiling to give away our secret language for sibuna. Good idea Alfie!**

I smiled as i read the text. I'll be honest it wasn't something i heard a lot and i felt good.

**Alfie- When will we start learning?**

**Eddie- As soon as Leah leaves. I trust her and really like her but we don't know her enough yet plus we all know what happened with Sophia, we don't want another problem like we had** **with her and the touchstone, not everyone is as they seem.**

I frowned realizing that he might be right, after all, Leah had something in common with all of us and some of those things just didn't go along with each other, she was a little suspicious. I'm sure she's a good person, but you can never be to sure.


	7. READ MY HANDS!

**7\. READ MY HANDS!**

* * *

Eddies pov

Today me a Patricia were going to start teaching everyone in sibuna sign language as our new secret code. Learning sign takes a long time and is a very hard language to master but we could do it. It not only sounded fun but at certain times communicating in silence can save our lives. After the touchstone incident, we had to explain everything that happened to the rest of the group. They all decided to join or rejoin sibuna. So really the only person in the group not here was Leah. I explained why i thought we shouldn't let her into sibuna just yet and they all agreed. We started off with must know words like me/I/my, you/your/yours, yes, no, hi, bye and the most important word to sibuna... help. Then me a Patricia came up with name signs for everyone in the group including Leah and our past enemies.

"Name signs are basically adjectives with the first letter of you name. For example, happy with a "A" would be the name sign for someone who's typically a happy person and her/his name would have start with an "A". In order to do that name sign you would have to do he sign for happy but you make the sign for the letter "A" while doing it instead of having you hand in the normal form its in while doing the sign." I said.

"It's not as complicated as it sounds." Patricia said

Anyway, we made name signs for everyone and then we taught the alphabet to everyone. They all caught on so fast. Then we taught them words like want, don't, think, know, will and other common words. We practiced every day and learned numbers, days of the week, seasons, months, and greetings. They were all learning so fast and i knew that this code would come in handy more than i originally assumed. We were mastering sign language.

Joy's pov

We were learning sign language and it was more fun than i thought. I assumed this would be so hard and it was at first but i guess sibuna learns fast cause we're doing great!

"By the time evil rises again we will already have mastered the whole language. Now i can finally communicate with my deaf cousin! It's about time... And here i thought English was a cool language i can't believe i've been wasting my time with writing and reading all these huge novels! Not that i dont like writing and reading anymore, i still love it, but sign language is so much cooler. I should started learning this years ago!." I said to Mara as we were walking down the hall.

We were learning all the basic stuff now not the words people use everyday but relevant when communicating with a deaf person. Now we were learning how to talk to deaf people, not as much learning the words we would normally say to each other. I was getting carried away with it and i got a book and a few videos on sign language. Sure learning with the rest of the group was fun but you know me, always ahead! Also, i'm pretty sure everyone else was doing the same thing. It's just so much fun! Now i can go up to someone and be like... READ MY HANDS! In sign language of course.

* * *

**Just so you guys know speaking sign language and of course learning it is so much fun i'm not just saying that because of the story i recommend learning the language it's so cool!**


	8. America!

**OK SO TOMORROWS MY BDAY! SO EXCITED YAYY! I FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIENDS WERE SECRETLY GOING TO DECORATE MY LOCKER! THEY DONT KNOW I KNOW BUT IT'S FUN TO KNOW. THEY ALSO ARENT VERY GOOD AT HIDING IT I WAS WALKING BY THEIR LOCKERS AND HEARD THEM TALKING AND THEN AT THE END OF THE DAY THE SECURITY GAURD WAS LIKE WHERES ***** ( NOT SAYING MY BFF'S NAMES) AND HER OTHER FRIEND WAS LIKE SHE'S DECORATING THE LOCKER! AND I WAS LIKE YASSS! :)**

* * *

**8\. America!**

Mara's pov

I was getting great at sign language it was so much fun to learn. It's been a few weeks and now we know enough to communicate with each other. We practice all the time by talking in sign language whenever we're around each other. We were all at puzzles talking to each other in sign language when Eddie said something life changing. Well for me it was life changing.

"My mom invited me and to visit america for winter break next week. She said i can bring all my friends." He said in sign language.

And thats was when the silence broke, we returned to speaking english.

"Oh my god thanks you i miss america so much." KT said.

"Yay i havent been there in so long." Nina said.

"I can't wait!" Willow said.

"Ive always wanted to go to america, NYC is one of the biggest fashion capitals in the world!" Amber said.

"Great we leave tomorrow." Eddie said.

"What?!" We all yelled.

"But break isn't until next week? I said."

"But our flight is tomorrow. We're not just going for a week you know." Eddie said.

"Well then we should get packing!" Alfie said.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Willows pov

"I'm going to America, I'm going to America, I'm going to America, I'm going to America!" I sang as i skipped around the room while packing.

"And done!" I said folding and placing my last t-shirt in my suitcase.

I zipped it up and rolled it outside with the rest of the suitcases. When i got there i saw the girls were getting into the van as the boys hauled the suitcases into the trunk of the van.

"Road trip!" I shouted.

"We're going to the airport not crossing the country." Patricia said.

"Let me have my fun!" I responded causing everyone to laugh.

Mick put the last suitcase into the trunk and hopped into the van. He closed the door and we all cheered.

"To the airport!" Eddie shouted as we all cheered again.

* * *

**Sorry that was really short! i promise ill make a long one next time… maybe.**

**Also im sorry if you like Mick because i just relaized he hasn't been mention in the past few chapters...**

** Honestly i forgot he existed... OOPS! I'll try to remember him now! **

**Gotta go me and my bffs are going to make fun of the kids performing at the school talent show. I know I'm mean but everyone at school is doing it too so we're all equally as guilty! :)**


	9. Lost in the airport

**Please review!**

* * *

**9\. Lost in the Airport**

Micks pov

We ran into the airport and Eddie checked in all of our bags. There was so many of us i feel like we're gonna take up half the plane.

"Im gonna head to the bathroom." Mara said.

"Me too." Joy said.

"Ill come with." Patricia said.

"I actually have to go now, too." Willow said running after them.

"OK then." I said.

We sat down and waited for them before going to security check cause we couldn't go without them.

"Why are they taking so long." Eddie asked.

"Girls take long in the bathroom relax." Fabian said.

"Not this long." Nina told them.

"Come on nine's lets go check on them." Amber said grabbing Nina's hand and running off.

And with that they disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm texting Mara and she won't get back to me." I said.

"Neither will Patricia." Eddie said.

"Or Joy." Jerome said worried.

"You don't think the girls got lost.' Fabian said.

"No they're smarter than that, I hope." KT said.

"Nina and Amber are back." I said.

"Guys we have a problem." Amber said.

"What is it?" Alfie said standing up worried.

"They aren't in the bathroom." Amber said.

"We checked every stall, and asked everyone and they aren't there." Nina said.

"One lady said she saw them leave." Amber said confused.

"How is that possible." Eddie said.

"They might have gone the wrong way." I said.

"I'll go let security know." Alfie said.

"I guess it wasn't a good idea to let all the bossy girls and know it alls take the free spirit to the bathroom." Jerome said.

"I'm so telling them you said that." KT said.

"Hey! I've got a point. They could be in Japan by now!" He said laughing.

I just shrugged in slight agreement of the possibility. Everyone else laughed a bit, too. They didn't want to but they couldn't help it.

* * *

Joy's pov

"Where the hell are we!" Patricia said as we passed an escalator and a dunkin donuts.

"Since when was there an escalator near the check in booth." Mara said.

"I know where we are, relax." I said.

"Joy we should retrace our steps and go back, maybe start a new path from there." Willow said.

"No! i got this.' I said not really sure where we were.

"Sorry Joy i love you and completely trust you, just not in helping us get back to the gang." Patricia said running back with Willow.

"Come on Joy, come with us we don't want to lose you somewhere, who knows what part of the airport you'll end up at." Mara said.

"I'll end up with you guys because i know where i'm going." I said.

"If anything you'll get lost. Ok but please just... forget it, good luck!" Mara said running off to join Willow and Patricia.

"Traders." I mumbled.

"I can hear you." Mara yelled.

I slightly chuckled and looked around. I really don't know where I'm going. I took out my phone and took a picture of where I was and sent it to Jerome saying, "come find me, I'm lost! Patricia Mara and Willow just left. They're retracing their steps back to the bathroom to try and find you guys. Send someone to the bathroom to meet up with them." I sent the text and sighed. I saw that he read and the three dots saying he was typing. His text said, "I'm on my way Alfie and Mick are coming with me." Amber, Nina, and KT are going to the bathroom to meet up with the girls. Eddie and Fabian are staying with the stuff, be there soon DON'T MOVE!" I sat down on the bench and started playing candy crush while I waited for them. I had a problem. I was already on level 893. I'm goooooood!

* * *

Alfies pov

Me, Jerome, and Mick were heading out to find Joy. We had a picture of where she was and it looked kind of familiar.

"I think it was the entrance. I remember getting a donut there. Wow she really did get lost…. Mara!" Mick yelled.

"Mick!" We heard Mara scream as she ran to hug him.

"Tricia! where we you guys." I asked.

"We were near the entrance I think. I remember you getting a donut there." She said as Mick smiled.

"The girls bathroom is around the corner then go straight until you see Amber, Nina, and KT. They are waiting for you guys there." I said.

"We're getting Joy." Jerome said.

"Oh so she finally admitted she was lost." Mara said laughing.

"Yup, Eddie and Fabian are waiting with the stuff we board in ten minutes. Hurry!" Mick said.

The girls ran off and we headed to the entrance and saw joy playing candy crush on a bench.

"YES! level 894 completed!" She yelled smiling.

"Thats my girl." Jerome said.

"Jerry!" She yelled turning her head.

"Come on smarty pants." Mick said.

"Joy frowned but skipped off anyway. This is going to be a long trip." I said.

"Only if we all keep losing each other." Joy said.

"And who's fault was that." Mick said.

"Yours." She said.

"Don't lie Joy it's not nice." I said.

"There they are." Eddie said.

"Come on guys let go to security we only have five minutes." Fabian said dashing off.

"Everyones here right?" I asked.

"Who cares! It's their loss." Patricia said.

"Yup thats my yacker for ya." Eddie said kissing her head.

"Come on guys! We don't got all day." Nina said as we all ran off to check in.

"How many? the lady at the desk asked."

"12." Eddie replied.

"I hope." I said causing everyone to laugh.

Sure enough there was 12 of us and we all boarded the plane right on time. Thank god!


End file.
